


50 shades of Massu (Aka: 50 ways in which Koyama can be the most oblivious manchild on Earth)

by wajjs



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Drabble Collection, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, also:, and not implied too, but guess what: I failed, don't take the title seriously, general verse, they were supposed to be funny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:31:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7233895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wajjs/pseuds/wajjs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>(Titles are deceiving, it should say: “50 shades of KoyaMassu – Aka: 50 terribly bad KoyaMassu prompts (or drabbles?)”)</em><br/> <br/>“Do you think he’s pretending not to notice that I’ve been pretty much declaring myself to him every day?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 shades of Massu (Aka: 50 ways in which Koyama can be the most oblivious manchild on Earth)

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr blog dedicated to fics! But since I have this account now, I've decided to stop using that blog and just move all my stuff here. It's not much, but I'm taking my sweet time doing so. Oops.  
> These are all short stories/prompts?/drabbles? that I might continue in the future (or not), if someone wants me to continue some of them, let me know! I can write another drabble or oneshot about it. Maybe a short fic if I feel like I can do it! I’ll be posting 4 more of these, so they’ll end up actually being 50 — I'll post them as soon as I free myself from my constant studying, _thank you very much_ uni and classes.  
>  As said in the tags, THERE'S IMPLIED SEXUAL SITUATIONS, so there's that :-)

 

 

  
**50 shades of Massu (Aka: 50 ways in which Koyama can be the most oblivious manchild on Earth)**  
_(Titles are deceiving, it should say: “50 shades of KoyaMassu – Aka: 50 terribly bad KoyaMassu prompts (or drabbles?)”)_  


 

 

1.

**AU – Honoring the title. (Crack 100%)**

As Koyama walks into the office, biting his lower lip before quickly running the tip of his tongue along it, Masuda Takahisa, CEO of the ever-growing Bambina™, lets his eyes wander down that glorious set of long legs before focusing on the newest intern’s face. Catching his stare, the man stops his steps immediately, almost resembling a robot, but still somehow manages to lose balance, his fall making Masuda think of falling giraffes.

He walks around his desk and towards his employee to help him up, going down on one knee and holding Koyama’s hand, the man lifting his head as he stumbled to control his limbs again, his face closer to Masuda’s crotch than what Masuda didn’t even have the time to imagine. Just then, the door to his office opens again, and his blonde secretary steps in, looks at the scene and lifts a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

“On his knees already? My, I think you’re getting better at swooning them, Masuda- _san._ ”

He totally regretted hiring his best friend as his secretary at that moment.

 

.

 

2.

**Banana Pancakes.**

Koyama was happily eating his banana as he went through different stacks of papers, humming along to the recently popular song playing on the radio. A metaphorical light bulb ignited inside Masuda’s mind, and he didn’t wait a second to approach the man, his stance completely confident.

“Koyama-kun, I’d like to eat your banana.”

“Huh?” The man blinked once, twice, before smiling brightly, his voice clear as he said: “Sure! You’re lucky I always bring two,” and then proceeded to take out of his lunchbox another specimen of said fruit, handing it to the other.

In the background, Masuda could identify the distinct sound of Shigeaki laughing his ass off.

 

.

 

3.

**The devil does(n’t) wear cotton tshirts.**

Koyama was shirtless.

Shirtless.

Masuda had to swallow his groan as he stared at the other, eyes dark, purposely ignoring his friends’ giggles. Until Tegoshi approached the unsuspecting elder, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Ne, Keii-chan, would you check up on Massu? It looks like he’s having a _hard_ time~”

Worriedly, Koyama turned around and focused his eyes on Masuda, without even bothering to put on a tshirt, and hurried by his side until they were standing close, way too close, and Shige had to move away so their leader couldn’t hear his laughter. Luckily for him, Koyama kept his eyes on his face and didn’t look down at his pants, and somehow also failed to notice the venomous glare he sent towards a cackling blonde.

 

.

 

4.

**Return of the Shirtless Monster.**

Koyama was, indeed, pretty much shirtless. Yes. He was. Masuda didn’t wait a second to dive into the pool, thankful for the cold water. When he resurged from the bottom of the pool, he saw Koyama, still perfectly shirtless, standing by the edge. He groaned.

“You’re too hot,” he mumbled, turning around and getting ready to swim some more when he heard the elder reply:

“But Massu, you were the first one to jump inside the pool! I’d say you’re the hot one, actually.”

 

.

 

5.

**Dumb is not dead.**

“Do you think he’s pretending not to notice that I’ve been pretty much declaring myself to him every day?” Massu sighed as he took another sip of water, squeezing his bottle lightly, not wanting to crush the plastic.

“Truthfully,” Shige chuckled a little, both of them staring at the man in question who remained completely oblivious of their gazes as he went through his lunch like he hadn’t had anything to eat in weeks, “Koyama’s just incredibly dumb.”

“Really, that banana line was painfully obvious and awfully executed. How can he not notice?” Tegoshi piped in, humming softly before he had a marvelous idea. “That’s it! It’s the way you’ve been doing it that’s wrong, Massu! Let me help you!”

Masuda frowned, shaking his head vigorously. “Koyama might be dumb, but I’m not, Tegoshi.”

“Calling the one you’ve been trying to seduce ‘dumb’ isn’t all that smart either, Massu.”

“Shut up.”

 

.

 

6.

**Tegoshi The Brat™.**

Truthfully, it had been a long time since he last felt completely relaxed and unperturbed by anything. That is, until Koyama casually walked in eating a banana, and his mind didn’t fail him in providing very vivid images.

“What is it with you and that fruit?!” He groaned, frustrated.

“What?” Koyama squeaked indignantly. “I’m just really into bananas!”

Tegoshi, somewhere in another corner of the room, laughed as he exclaimed: “ _Of course you are_ , they’re _yellow_! Like Massu’s color!”

The older idol didn’t seem to get it.

 

.

 

7.

**One in which they’re together.**

Koyama looked beautiful just like that, his naked body on top of white sheets, his hair delightfully tousled and his eyes closed as he licked his red, swollen lips. Masuda stood still for a moment, who knows for how long, letting his eyes take in the sight unfolding beneath him. If he were to let his gaze travel further downwards, he knew he would see his hips trapped beneath smooth, tanned thighs, and then whatever was left of his self-control would snap and crack and he would do his lover so hard they might actually break the bed this time. But he couldn’t lose control now, not now when he wanted to make Koyama melt under his ministrations, not now when he wanted Koyama to forget about his rough day and make him remember just how loved he is.

 

.

 

8.

**Skirts.**

Masuda smiled warmly as he entered the room, his curled lips lighting the whole place like he was actually made of sunshine and happiness.

They all smiled back at him –that was the thing when Massu was in a cheerful mood, everybody felt better almost immediately; those smiles were that contagious. Today was no exception, obviously, and after a while Koyama approached the other, wanting to chat.

“That long skirt actually suits you really well, Massu,” he commented, eyeing the piece of clothing for a quick moment before setting his gaze on his friend’s eyes.

Masuda’s smile widened and he chuckled, nodding his head swiftly. “Thank you, Keii-chan.”

“Also, I bet it’s easy to remove.”

Shige froze on his way to the couch and stared at the older as Tegoshi whistled, Massu’s cheeks growing redder by the moment.

“Ah, I—”

“I bet going to the bathroom is easier when you’re wearing a skirt!” But even though his words screamed of innocence, the gleam in his eyes and the way his lips curled into a small smirk said much, much more.

 

.

 

9.

**AU – Robot.**

It had been discarded, that much Masuda could tell. He frowned at the head peeking out of the large box that, even though it was pretty big, it obviously wasn’t big enough to contain what was inside. It hurt the young man seeing such things thrown away like they didn’t mean anything –throw away things when they could be repaired was something only wealthy people did, he knew, and as he stared and stared at the disposed robot, he made up his mind. He could fix it. After all, he worked fixing hoovets, klinkz and whatever technological gadget he got his hands on. 

Determination obvious in his eyes, he used all his strength in getting that large box inside the back of his old grey van that had seen better days and better paint jobs, the previous yellow color it sported resurfacing in the places where the newest paint faded away. After safely securing the door and getting inside his van, he drove off, wanting to go faster but knowing that the old vehicle wouldn’t be able to take it with the extra weight, so he was forced to drive at what felt a turtle’s speed, only reaching his home during nighttime.

Moving the box out of the van and inside his repair room proved to be a tiring task, but when he was done and after removing the broken robot out of the box, he found out he wasn’t actually that tired, nor sleepy, considering he had woken up at 5am in order to avoid being late to work. He stared at the robot’s perfect face for a long time, his cheeks gaining a red color as he realized that it was the first time he had ever seen such beautiful features.

Gulping, he decided it was better to ignore the fluttering in his chest and began working at a fast speed, yet his hands remaining skillful and careful.

 

It was already day time, that much he could tell by the noise outside his house, but he couldn’t really mind when before his eyes the robot came to life, hazel brown eyes opening and focusing on his face. Masuda wished he had at least taken a shower before turning it on, thinking of how bad he must look.

“Hi!” The android-man smiled at him as it stood up from the table, every movement precise and smoothly perfect. “I’m Model Ko050184, I’ve been specifically designed to serve you in every way possible. Among my many functions I have the ability to—-”

 

.

 

10.

**Good morning, Sunshine.**

Koyama groaned as he turned off his alarm, fighting his tiredness from the day before as he willed his limbs to cooperate with his first daily mission: getting out of bed. His cat stretched by his side and yawned in a cute way, making him yawn as well while he sat at the edge of the mattress, his bare feet touching the cold floor, the sensation enough to pull him closer towards the land of the functioning-and-awake humans. Koyama was fighting to find strength to stand up when, suddenly, his phone started buzzing on his bedside table, the cheerful ringtone breaking the silence of his otherwise quiet room (at least, quiet during those early hours of the morning). Without stopping to look at the caller’s ID, he picked up the call, trying his damn best to sound awake, even though he was still half asleep.

“Keii-chan, good morning!” The voice at the other side of the line sounded happy and carefree, and the mere sound was enough to make him smile widely, standing up and feeling like pure energy ran through his veins.

He didn’t even have to ask who it was—he could recognize that voice anywhere.

“Good morning, Massu.”

Mornings that began with Masuda’s voice were, by far, the best mornings he had the luck to experience.


End file.
